Revenge
by Psychotic Reality
Summary: Demyx is screwed. First for having shred Zexion's books for a hamster heartless home and secondly for playing 'Chase the Butterfly in Marluxia's Precious Garden' and making it not so precious. This is just the story of how these two get their revenge.


**OK, because I couldn't finish the summary up there, this is just a quick notice. There might be some stuff in here that might be a bit...inappropriate for some people. Suggestive themes in a way. The pairing isn't Marluxia and Zexion, they're just the people involved in this revenge. It is a one shot as well :3 If you do not like slight yaoi then this is also not the story for you. Any one else who has a mind open to this kind of...pervy teenage humor, enjoy~ XD**

* * *

Television. A brand new innovation that Roxas had introduced to the castle's resting room. It also happened to be the last thing Demyx could remember that actually seemed realistic. But as soon as that silver haired nobody entered the room, his eyes went blank. His lips began to quiver and a small moan escaped his lips. "N-No…" he said while simply staring off. Zexion looked over at Demyx's blank expression and smirked as he made his way to the remote. He sat next to the boy and flicked off the television, opening up a book he held in his hand. A hand gently tapped the teenage boy's shoulder and he turned his head slightly to see the man who invaded his thoughts and his book.

"Is he…?" The man with pink hair began softly as he looked over at the mullet brain that was devoid of any thought. "Yes, now can I please have my 1,000 munny? I don't like keeping my illusions on people for too long. It may harm them mentally." Marluxia's eyes narrowed at the boy before reaching in his pocket and pulling out 10 coins which all together equaled 1,000 munny. "It better get my point across to him. Or else you just might be my next plaything."

Zexion gulped slightly, but tried to show no emotion to the man. Marluxia turned to walk towards a refrigerator to snatch a bottle of water. "What exactly is he seeing or…_feeling_ right now?" he asked while letting the water flow into his mouth. A devious smirk crossed Zexion's lips as he didn't turn to face the man. "Let's just say that your vines are going to scar him for life." Marluxia gave the boy a confused glance before his expression slowly morphed into one of amusement, realizing what he meant. He swallowed the water and put the lid back on it as it made its way back into the refrigerator. "Damn, I was hoping to be able to have that experience with him first. Not your illusions."

Zexion's book snapped shut before he looked at Marluxia with a devious glint in his eyes. The boy pushed himself up off the chair before swift fully making his way over to the taller and 'pinker' male. "Another 1,000 munny and he's all yours. Illusion free." The pink haired male looked at Demyx, then back at Zexion. Was he willing to give up his last 1,000 munny for the week to have…fun with a traumatized Demyx? Oh it was so worth it. The expression he'd make when he'd squeal seeing the vines in real life doing what the teen only thought was an illusion. The man licked his lips.

_"Is it a yes or a no?"_ the silver haired teen asked Marluxia crossing his arms over his chest. Marluxia smirked, "Only if you give me the chance to get him to my room." Zexion hesitated for a quick second, looking over at the boy who was shaking, still bound in the illusion. Well, it would be pay back for shredding his books for a 'heartless hamster home' and revenge for Marluxia's plants that never made it into a vase but were destroyed in a game of 'Chase a Butterfly Around Marluxia's Precious Garden.' "You have five minutes before I release the illusion, Marluxia." He said with a lazy sigh.

Marluxia's eyes lit with excitement as he walked gracefully towards the trembling mullet boy. He crouched down to scoop the boy up into his arms and opened a portal. "I'll let you know how things go Zexion~ Feel free to drop by any time." He said in a demonic singsong voice as he stepped into the portal. He pulled out the last 1,000 munny in his wallet and put it on the coffee table by the television before stepping in completely. It swirled around for a quick moment before engulfing itself. Zexion made his way around the counter in the kitchen to where Marluxia once was and picked up the money. "Heh, no thanks flower boy." He said counting through the coins.

Just then, another portal swirled into being in the castle. A red-haired male stepped in, listening to his music through headphones that were blasting. His eyes were closed as he sang his way into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich, looking over it before taking a large bite and slamming the door closed. Wasn't that Xemnas' sandwich? Oh well, he'd find that out later wouldn't he? Axel's eyes peeked open to see the silver haired boy sitting on the couch and smiled, putting his headphones down. "Hey man. You wouldn't have happened to see Demyx have you? Roxas and I are going to paintball Mansex's room today and need to prepare."

"Oh, he's off having fun somewhere with Marluxia." Zexion replied dully. Axel's eyes widened and had to resist spitting out his food. "What? Demyx is terrified of him!" he replied looking at Zexion. Zexion flicked a strand of his hair out of his face before Axel got quiet. "You wouldn't have anything to do with it, would you Zexion?" he asked curiously, putting down his sandwich and shifting his body to face the silverette. Zexion shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. But If I _did_ have anything to do with it, then let's just say it was for a good reason."

Axel grinned as he picked up his sandwich again. "Nice." He took a large chomp out of it, "What wood dat roson be?" he asked with his mouth full. Zexion looked over at him with his icy-blue eyes. "Revenge, Axel. _Revenge_." As soon as Zexion said this, a squeal rang out through the castle. Zexion closed his eyes and he smiled to himself deviously, indulging himself in his book again. Axel simply looked at him before grabbing his sandwich and scooting away slowly.

* * *

**R&R please :3**

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows :D**


End file.
